Megaton Kick
The power to throw an incredibly powerful kick. Sub-power of Power Legs. Also Called * Enhanced Kick * Leg Martial Arts Capabilities The user is able to apply incredible strength and force to their legs which allows them to deliver superhuman kicks. Applications * Concussive Force * Enhanced Leap/Supernatural Leap/Absolute Leap * Enhanced/Supernatural Speed * Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Flash Step * Pressure Strike * Propulsive Strike * Pulse Strike * Razor Foot * Razor Wind * Sonic Boom Generation * Speed Combat * Speed Strike Associations * Charged Attacks * Enhanced Combat * Power Legs Limitations * Ability is rendered null if the user loses their legs. * If the user's legs are restrained, their ability is nullified. * Excessive use could cause strain to the leg. * The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user. Known Users Gallery File:Yasha1.png|Yasha's (Asura's Wrath) kicks are so powerful he can move the head of the Brahamastra. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) kicking Touma Kamijou. GatlingMadStomping.gif|Hiyori Sarugaki (Bleach) uses Mad Gatling Stomp. MashiroKick.gif|Mashiro Kuno (Bleach) is a master of powerful kicks, able to shatter multiple Gillians... MashiroSuperKick.gif|and a gigantic Hollow. Kazaguruma.gif|Sui-Feng (Bleach) sends Ggio Vega flying with a kick. File:Azusa_ability.png|Azusa Tsukimori (Darker than Black) using her Sonic Kicking. File:GohanKicksCellJr._.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) kicking a Cell Jr. with lethal force. File:Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his "Falcon Kick". Rushuna_Tendo_Water_Kick.gif|Despite being underwater, Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) kicks an opponent with enough force to send him flying. File:Applejack_attack_S02E26.png|Applejack's (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) years of bucking apple trees gives her very powerful kicks. File:Kamui_Kicks_Off_a_Head.png|Kamui (Gintama) possesses tremendous leg strength, easily kicking a fellow Yato's head clean off. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using "Night Guy" to kick with absolute force, distorting space and shattering Madara's torso. Moka Kicks Kokoa.jpg|Inner Moka (Rosario + Vampire) kicks Kokoa into the horizon. File:Rankyaku.png|CP9 (One Piece) using Rankyaku , a kick so hard and fast it creates a blade of wind. File:Rankyaku_Amane_Dachi.png|Kaku (One Piece) using his strongest variant Rankyaku: Amane Dachi, a rotating kick that sends a 360 degree slicing shock wave. Kizaru.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) kicks at the speed of light, thanks to his Pika Pika no Mi powers. Megaton Kick by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) sends Law flying with just one kick. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a 360* shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. One_Piece_Luffy_s_Gomu_Gomu_No_Rhino_Schneider.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider to kick Doflamingo with tremendous force. File:Sai_defeats_Lao_G.png|Sai (One Piece) using his inherited Drill Dragon Drill Nail with a kick, creating a massive fissure in the path and dropping Lao G into it. Jinbei super kick.jpg|Jinbe (One Piece) can counter a giant fishman's punch with one powerful kick. Reiju_super_kick.gif|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) kicked Yonji with tremendous force, sending him flying straight to the sea. Sanji super kick.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is a master of his own kick-based fighting style, Black Leg Style, enabling him to deliver crushing blows to his opponents... Sanji Vs Jyabura - Diable Jambe.gif|...and can increase his kicking power with the spicy intense flames of Diable Jambe. Hancock_Perfume_Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) has tremendous skills in using powerful kicks. Katakuri super kick.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) kicks Gear Second enhanced Luffy with lightning fast velocity. Gomu_Gomu_Jet_Stamp.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp to send Hody Jones to a hill destroying it. File:Sai_Drill_Dragon_Drill_Nail.gif|Sai (One Piece) File:Hitmonlee.jpg|Hitmonlee (Pokémon) possesses very powerful kicks. File:Bruno's_Hitmonlee_using_Mega_Kick_on_Red.png|Bruno's Hitmonlee (Pokémon Adventures) using Mega Kick on Red, causing him severe injury. File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) using its powerful "Blaze Kick". File:Sonic2app_2014-12-05_18-45-27-642.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizes powerful kicks. File:Wizard's_foot.jpg|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using "Wizard's Foot". File:Claire_H.png|Claire (Valkyrie Crusade) can kick. File:Toguro_Kills_Tarukane.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) kicking Tarukane's head off. ChieGalacticPunt.jpg|Chie Satonaka's (Persona 4) Galactic Punt can send any Shadow it hits into the stratosphere. Saitama render.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) Rider40th.jpg|Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider) are well known for their signature Rider Kick. Super_Sonic_Kick.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) using the Super Sonic Kick to send his target into orbit. Morgiana_Fanalis_power.gif|As a Fanalis, Morgiana (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) has extreme superhuman leg strength to perform destructively powerful kicks. Megaton Kick by Hulk.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Leg Faculty Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries